Goodbye
by bxngtnalways
Summary: BTS Yaoi Fanfiction - Jung Hoseok a.k.a Jhope as main chara. BTS Member - ONESHOOT / Cinta Hoseok untuknya kini harus berakhir... yah.. untuk selamanya... Hoseok merelakan seseorang yang ia cintai untuk dirinya. - VHOPE-VMIN inside.


**Goodbye...**

 **Yaoi BTS Fanfiction**

 **don't forget to review**

 **this Broken VHOPE story slight VMIN**

 **enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya. Dirinya tersenyum pelan sambil mengingat - ingat kenangan yang ia lalui dengan sangat singkat. Hoseok terkenal dengan pribadi yang ceria, pantang menyerah, selalu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi. Namun... Kini baginya itu semua tak berarti lagi. Seseorang yang ia sangat cintai telah pergi. Meninggalkan dirinya. Dengan alasan klasik. Mantan kekasihnya tak mencintai dirinya. Namun mencintai temannya sendiri.

Awal bertemu... Hoseok terkagum dengan segala sesuatu yang ada dalam sosok mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Wajah yang imut, mata berbinar lucu, bibir tebal semanis cherry, dan wajah polos yang mampu menenangkan hati Hoseok. Oh... Hoseok sepertinya jatuh terlalu dalam terhadap sosok tersebut. Kim Taehyung namanya. Kim Taehyung seorang pribadi lucu, humoris, dan selalu membuat Hoseok tertawa oleh hal - hal yang selalu dilakukan oleh Taehyung. Tingkah cerobohnya, keanehannya, maupun apapun. Hoseok mengenal Taehyung dari adik tingkatnya dulu, Jeon Jungkook. Dan Hoseok mendapat dua teman akrab selalurnya. Yaitu Taehyung dan Jimin. Bercanda bersama sering mereka lakukan, saling membully satu sama lain pun mereka lakukan. Sampai tiba waktunya...

Hoseok jatuh cinta pada sosok Kim Taehyung. Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang tak dapat dipungkiri dari mata batin dan hati Hoseok. Hoseok jatuh dalam sosok polos Taehyung yang menggemaskan. Segala keluguan, kekonyolan, dan keanehan yang dimiliki Taehyung membuat Hoseok tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Hati Hoseok menghangat seiring berjalannya pertemanan mereka.

Hoseok melihat sosok Taehyung dengan penuh tatapan memuja yang mendalam. Melihat pahatan Tuhan yang tercipta secara nyata didepannya ini. Hoseok terlena. Mata Hoseok membuta karena cintanya kepada Taehyung. Hoseok tak bisa berhenti menggoda Taehyung dengan berbagai cara konyolnya. Hoseok akan gencar menggoda Taehyung, dan Taehyung hanya membalas galak serta malu - malu nya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Akhirnya... Suatu hari Hoseok memberanikan diri secara gamblang menyatakan perasaannya. Bukan meminta Taehyung untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Hoseok hanya berkata "aku menyukaimu" pada Taehyung. Dan Taehyung pun hanya tersipu dengan pipi yang merona merah dan berkata hal yang sama pada Hoseok. Hoseok tersenyum bahagia. Ribuan kupu - kupu menggelitik perutnya yang sama sekali tak tau muncul darimana. sebuah perasaan yang membuncah muncul begitu saja dalam hatinya. Senyum manis Hoseok merekah sempurna. Hoseok bahagia. Hoseok merasakan ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Hoseok mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Taehyung

Esoknya... Hoseok memutuskan untuk menjadikan Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya. Hanya melalui sebuah video kecil yang tidak lebih dari satu menit yg Hoseok berusaha buat dan mengeditnya secara pas - pas an melalui aplikasi smartphonenya. Beruntunglah Hoseok memiliki smartphone ini. Hoseok menunjukkannya pada Taehyung. Dan Taehyung hanya mematung dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Taehyung tak bisa berkata - kata. Dengan malu - malu Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. Tanda Taehyung menerima Hoseok sebagai kekasihnya. Ya... Hoseok bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Hoseok mencintai Taehyung. Hoseok merasa sedang berada dilangit yang tertinggi. Hoseok tak mengerti harus berkata seperti apa. Sungguh.. Pada saat itu perasaan Hoseok sangatlah bahagia, ia begitu mencintai Taehyung dengan segala kebodohannya. Tanpa sadar Hoseok memeluk erat Taehyung. Seolah - olah Hoseok tak ingin kehilangan Taehyung. Hoseok mengucapkan kata - kata manis nan indah di telinga Taehyung. Banyak kata cinta yang Hoseok ucapkan saat itu. Tak hentinya Hoseok berkata I Love You pada sosok Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung hanya bersemu menahan malunya yang menggemaskan. Membuat Hoseok pada saat itu tak tahan dan mengecup bibir tebal cherry milik Taehyung yang indah. Kecupan - kecupan kecil saling sahut menyahut diantara bibir Hoseok dan Taehyung. Lama - lama kecupan tersebut menjadi sebuah ciuman pertama bagi mereka. Ciuman yang teramat indah, berarti dan tak terlupakan oleh Hoseok. Ciuman penuh ketulusan dan kasih sayang tanpa ada nafsu membara di dalamnya. Ciuman bukti perasaan Hoseok yang teramat dalam kepada Taehyung. Hoseok luapkan dalam ciuman dan lumatan yang sedang ia lakukan dengan orang yang berarti bagi Hoseok, yaitu kekasihnya. Kim Taehyung.

Hubungan Hoseok dan Taehyung baik - baik saja. Jungkook memberinya sebuah selamat atas terjalinnya hubungan mereka, begitu pula dengan Jimin. Hoseok tak pernah berfikir macam - macam tentang Taehyung. Berfikir hal yang negatif pada Taehyung. Hoseok percaya dengan segala perkataan Taehyung dan semua yang Taehyung lakukan. Hoseok sudah terbutakan oleh cinta dari Taehyung. Tiap saat Hoseok selalu menanyakan keadaan Taehyung, selalu memberinya pesan teks, kata - kata 'aku cinta kamu' tak pernah terlupa oleh Hoseok untuk diucapkannya pada Taehyung. Hoseok sungguh mencintai Taehyung tanpa alasan apapun.

Sampai pada suatu saat. Hoseok sedang sibuk dengan praktikum kuliahnya. Ia tidak sempat menghubungi Taehyung selama satu hari penuh. Ketika malam beranjak setelah Hoseok selesai dengan segala tugasnya. Perasaan rindu pada Taehyung datang dengan meluap - luap tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Hoseok membuka kakaotalknya dan mengecheck. Berharap Taehyung mencarinya. Namun... Apa yang Hoseok harapkan juga tak datang. Hanya satu cuil pesan dari Taehyung yang memanggil namanya saja. Tak ada kata 'aku merindukanmu' seperti yang Hoseok selalu kirim pada Taehyung. Tak ada kata - kata penyemangat, tak ada kata - kata manis yang menghampiri teks Taehyung untuk Hoseok. Dengan nafas panjang yang ia buat. Hoseok tersenyum dan meminta maaf pada Taehyung jika ia tak bisa menghubungi Taehyung karena Hoseok sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Hoseok segera meletakkan smartphonenya dan menjelajah jauh ke alam mimpi.

Mulai sejak itu, Taehyung jaang membalas pesan kakao dari Hoseok. Hoseok khawatir. Sangat amat khawatir. Hoseok memang berfikir macam - macam. Namun semua itu ditepisnya karena perasaan Hoseok pada Taehyung yang teramat dalam meskipun dalam waktu yang singkat itu. Hoseok pun coba mengerti Taehyung dengan tak telalu berkomunikasi dengan Taehyung. Yah... Mungkin Taehyung sibuk dengan tugasnya, ataupun hal lain. Hoseok menata hatinya yang rapuh. Ia tersenyum, semuanya ia lalui dengan senyum.

Hingga... Hari dimana Hoseok benar - benar merasakan tamparan hebat dari pipinya. Ketika Taehyung dan Jimin menghampirinya bersama di dalam apartemen Hoseok. Hoseok tidak menyadari apa - apa. Dirinya hanya memeluk Taehyung dengan penuh perasaan kerinduan yang memuncak. Hatinya sungguh merindukan Taehyung, ingin rasanya Hoseok menangis karena rindu Taehyung. Namun harapan itu sirna ketika Taehyung langsung melepaskan pelukan kerinduan Hoseok. Dengan canggung Hoseok mempersilahkan Taehyung dan Jimin masuk dan duduk di kursi sofanya.

Suasana tegang sangat amat terasa dalam ruangan tersebut. Namun Hoseok mencoba membuat sebuah lelucon yang menyegarkan. Namun hal itu tak mengurangi rasa kecanggungan diantara mereka bertiga. Atmosfer tak mengenakkan terjadi. Dan saat itu Taehyung berbicara pelan pada Hoseok.

"Hobi hyung... Aku mau memberitaumu sesuatu." kata Taehyung parau. Hoseok hanya menghela nafas pelan menahan gugup yang mendera.

"Ya bae? Ada apa? Ada suatu hal yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Jawab Hoseok dengan nada seceria mungkin

"Uhm.. Hyung.. Biar aku yang mengatakannya." tiba - tiba Jimin menyela pelan. Hoseok tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mempersilahkan Jimin untuk berbicara.

"Sebenarnya... Aku mencintai Taehyung sebelum kau mengenalnya hyung." Kata Jimin terbata. Hoseok terdiam, menatap kosong Taehyung sementara dan beralih tersenyum yang ia buat - buat.

"Hyung... A-aku mencintai Jimin Hyung juga. Maaf a-aku sebenarnya tak mencintaimu." Jawab Taehyung sambil menunduk. Hoseok tersenyum pelan. Menghela nafas panjang. Menggengam kedua tangan Taehyung dan Jimin. Berkata dengan suara yang tertahan.

"Lalu? Berbahagialah kalian. Aku merestui kalian berdua. Bagaimanapun, kalian teman baikku kan? Silahkan menjalin sebuahhubungan." jawab Hoseok dengan nada ceria yang biasa ia buat. Hoseok saat itu sangat ingin meruntuhkan segala bentengnya. Tapi ia tak bisa. Hoseok tak ingin membuat Taehyung bersedih akan dirinya. Taehyung menatap Hoseok berkaca - kaca dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Hoseok tersenyum, seakan mengerti arti tatapan tersebut.

"Mari kita berpisah bae. Hyung rasa, hyung juga tak memiliki perasaan lagi padamu." kata Hoseok tersenyum. Taehyung dan Jimin hanya memandang Hoseok dengan perasaan bersalah. Hoseok tersenyum lebar.

"Nah... Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Jimin-ah.. Jaga Taehyunggie ya. Dia berarti untukku. Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya yah. Jangan lupa kalian berdua harus mentraktirku. Hahaha" kata Hoseok dengan nada tegar yang ia buat - buat. Jimin hanya mengangguk kecil. Dan Taehyung hanya menunduk. Tak lama, Jimin berdiri dan menggegam jari - jari yang dulu terasa pas untuk Hoseok genggam. Jimin membungkuk berkali - kali pada Hoseok. Tanda permintaan maaf dari Jimin. Hoseok tersenyum tulus. Mengelus kepala temannya sayang dan berkata jika tak apa. Tak lama, Jimin berpamitan pulang bersama Taehyung. Sedari tadi Taehyung hanya diam menunduk, tak berani menoleh kepada Hoseok.

"Ah.. Jimin.. Aku pinjam Taehyungmu sebentar saja ya? Kau tunggulah di luar." kata Hoseok. Jimin menggangguk dan keluar dari apartement Hoseok. Menunggu Taehyung di luar apartement Hoseok.

Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya berdiri dengan terdiam. Tiada sepatah kata terucap dari bibir keduanya. Hoseok hanya menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat. Cairan bening sialannya sudah memohon untuk keluar dari sangkarnya. Namun Hoseok tahan semua itu. Hoseok melangkah pelan kearah Taehyung dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Melihat Taehyung sejenak. Hoseok mengangkat dagu Taehyung yang sedari tadi terus menunduk. Muka Taehyung memerah menahan tangis. Hoseok tersenyum, mengelus pipi Taehyung pelan. Hoseok mengamati wajah Taehyung yang selalu menjadi favoritnya setiap Hoseok lelah, yang memberi semangat Hoseok, yang selalu membuat perut Hoseok seperti diserbu oleh ribuan kupu - kupu. Diamatinya wajah manis Taehyung. Mata Taehyung yang berkaca - kaca menahan tangis, pipi chubby yang imut nan menggemaskan, bibir merah tebal Taehyung yang semanis cherry, hidung mancung nan indah milik Taehyung. Hoseok mengelus kepala Taehyung pelan. Menempelkan keningnya pada kening Taehyung. Menatap dalam mata Taehyung. Setetes air mata pun luntur dalam pipi Taehyung. Sungguh. Hoseok terluka melihatnya.

"Gwenchana Taehyung-ah..." kata Hoseok pelan.

"H-hyung maafkan aku... Tak berkata sebenarnya padamu..." jawab Taehyung terbata - bata. Hoseok tersenyum. Mengusap air mata indah Taehyung. Hoseok tersenyum pelan. Matanya menatap Taehyung penuh cinta.

" sudah Taehyung. Jangan khawatirkan hyung. berbahagialah dengan Jimin. Hyung hanya ingin Tae bahagia, maka dari itu hyung melepaskan Tae."

"Hyung...Maafkan aku." jawab Taehyung dengan penuh rasa bersalah

" Maafkan aku Taehyung."

"I'm sorry Taehyung-ah..." kata Hoseok pelan. Hoseok masih tetap menempelkan keningnya pada kening Taehyung.

"F-for what Hobi hyung?" kata Taehyung pelan. Nafas Hoseok tercekat. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya.

"I'm sorry for loving you so much" Hoseok menghela nafas panjang yang ia tahan. Dan melanjutkan kata - katanya sambil bergetar.

"For missing you..."

"For wanting to see you everday..."

"For always thinking about you..."

"For feeling upset if I dont see you." suara Hoseok semakin bergetar. Hoseok tetap menutup matanya menahan segala tangisnya. Sementara Taehyung juga menutup matanya, Taehyung sudah mengalirkan air matanya dengan deras.

"For wanting to make you happy.."

"For wanting you to be part of my life..."

"For trying to make u smile..."

"For bothering you."

"For replying back as quick as possible"

"For getting mad, jealous, and sad..." nafas Hoseok tercekat. Sungguh... Hoseok tak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya.

"H-hyung..."

"I'm sorry... For thinking that you loved me..."

"H-hyunggie..."

"For caring about you..."

"H-hyung... S-stop please..." Hoseok melepas nafasnya tak teratur.

"I'm sorry for every single mistake I made, Taehyung-ah..." kata Hoseok pelan. Taehyung terdiam. Hoseok pun membuka matanya. Tersenyum, dan menghapus air mata milik Taehyung. Dirinya mencium pelan kening Taehyung pelan sebagai ucapan tanda perpisahan dirinya dan Taehyung. Diciumnya sayang kening Taehyung dengan seluruh perasaan Hoseok yang meledak - ledak. Dengan ragu namun pasti Hoseok berbisik pelan pada Taehyung.

"Goodbye Taehyung-ssi" Hoseok tersenyum, Taehyung tak sanggup berkata apapun. Dibawanya Taehyung menuju depan apartemen Hoseok. Hoseok melihat Jimin menunggu Taehyung cemas. Taehyung pun segera menghampiri Jimin dan memeluk Jimin dengan erat. Hoseok tak sengaja bertatap dengan Jimin. Dan menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya pertanda Hoseok tak apa - apa. Hoseok membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam. Dan masuk dalam apatermentnya. Menutup pintu apartement dengan berat hati.

Hoseok menarik nafas panjang. Pertahanannya runtuh. Hoseok terjatuh tepat setelah ia mendengar mobil Jimin menjauhi apatermentnya. Hoseok terduduk. Menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong dan cairan bening yang mengalir deras di matanya. Hoseok meremas kaosnya, mengacak - acak rambutnya kacau. Meluapkan segala emosi yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. Beribu pertanyaan menghampiri Hoseok. Hingga membuatnya pusing. Hoseok lemas... Meringkuk dalam dinginnya lantai. Hoseok masih menangis. Hoseok mencintai Taehyung dengan sangat, memberi segalanya untuk Taehyung, sungguh... Hoseok tak bisa berkata apapun lagi selalin ia mencintai Taehyung sepenuh dan setulus hatinya.

Mengapa? Mengapa Taehyung menerimanya jika hanya untuk dihempaskan begini saja? Mengapa Taehyung merona ketika digoda oleh dirinya? Mengapa Taehyung hanya mengucapkan juga menyukai dirinya waktu itu? Mengapa... Taehyung mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Hoseok, padahal nyatanya... Taehyung mencintai Jimin? Mengapa.. Banyak pertanyaan tentang mengapa berputar - putar tanpa henti di kepalanya. Semua ini begitu menyakitkan untuk Hoseok. Beribu pertanyaan mendera kepala Hoseok. Matanya berkunang - kunang terlalu lama menangis. Kepalanya pun semakin berat. Hoseok memejamkan mata, tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan lemah saat ini. Lambat laun, tangisan Hoseok terhenti. Hoseok pun jatuh ke alam mimpi, dan berharap dia tak ingin mengingat kejadian hari ini. Hoseok sangat amat ingin melupakan segala kenangannya bersama Taehyung, segala cintanya pada Taehyung. Semua tentang Taehyung. Ingin ia hapuskan dari akal pikiran dan hati Hoseok. Hoseok hanya berharap eesok saat ia terbangun, ia takkan mengingat apapun, tak mengingat semuanya dan tak mengingat siapa saja, termasuk mengingat siapa dirinya.

* * *

Hoseok merelakan Taehyung pergi bersama Jimin. Karena Hoseok pikir, untuk apa bertahan kepada satu orang yang sama sekali tak mencintai kita padahal kita mencintainya? Tiada harapan bagi Hoseok untuk mengharap dan mengemis cinta pada Taehyung. Hoseok tak butuh belas kasihan dari Taehyung. Bukan... Hoseok hanya terlalu mencintai Taehyung sehingga ia merelakan Taehyung pergi dengan Jimin. Bukannya Hoseok tak ingin mempertahankan Taehyung. Namun, apa daya jika seseorang yang kau cintai mengaku mencintai temanmu sendiri? Tak merasa bersalahkah kau telah merebut dirinya dari temanmu? Perasaan bersalah, penuh sesal dan kecewa melingkupi hati Hoseok saat ini. Jika alasan Taehyung memutuskan untuk menerima Hoseok dulu karena rasa kasihan melihat Hoseok yang terpuruk ditinggal sang kekasih sebelum Taehyung. Hoseok butuh "tempat bersandar" Hoseok bisa mencari seseorang yang lebih dari Taehyung. Yang mungkin mencintai Hoseok dengan sungguh - sungguh. Namun apa daya. Jika ia hanya melihat sosok mempesona Taehyung. Di hati, mata dan pikirannya hanya ada Taehyung.

Rasa bersalah dan kekecewaan meliputi hati Hoseok saat ini. Hoseok tak pernah mengerti, Jika tatapan Jimin kepada Taehyung sama dengan tatapan memuja pada mantan kekasihnya kini. Hoseok tak mengerti, Jimin sempat menghindar dari Hoseok karena Hoseok menyukai Taehyung dulu. Lalu... Bagaimana bisa... Taehyung hanya menjawab ia menyukai Hoseok juga? Mainankah hati Hoseok bagi mereka berdua? Mengapa... Dahulu... Mereka tak bersama - sama terlebih dahulu sebelum Hoseok datang dalam hidup mereka. Mengapa, disaat Hoseok diujung titik dimana cintanya sangat besar kepada Taehyung, Taehyung berkata bahwa ia mencintai Jimin ? Bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain? Hoseok hanya berfikir satu saat itu, mengapa ia merebut mantan kekasihnya sendiri dari temannya? Rasa bersalah yang memuncak membuat Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Perasaan antara rela dan tak rela menyelimuti hati kecil Hoseok. Hoseok hanya tak sanggup untuk melihat mereka berdua esok hari dan seterusnya. Hoseok harus menata hatinya mulai dari awal, seperti awal dahulu ia bertemu Taehyung dan sebelum jatuh cinta kepada sosok Taehyung. Memang.. Mencintai seseorang bagi Hoseok hanya butuh waktu satu menit seperti dirinya melihat Taehyung. Namun, butuh waktu lama untuk sanggup menerima Taehyung kembali ke dalam hidup Hoseok bukan sebagai pujaan hati yang selama ini ia puja. Bukannya Hoseok memutuskan hubungan dengan Taehyung. Hanya saja ia belum sanggup untuk menerima Taehyung. Fase dimana seseorang yang kau cintai dan pernah menjadi milikmu kini hanya menjadi sebatas teman saja. Itu adalah fase tersulit yang harus Hoseok lalui. Bahagia meliputi Hoseok ketika ia melihat Taehyung tersenyum tanpa terpaksa, melakukan skinship tanpa terpaksa, mencintai seseorang tanpa terpaksa. Hoseok hanya bisa mengubur dalam - dalam cintanya pada Taehyung. Untuk apa Hoseok peduli pada Taehyung sekarang. Untuk apa secara diam - diam Hoseok memperhatikan setiap detik perilaku Taehyung meskipun jantungnya berdenyut sakit, bukan lagi kupu - kupu yang terbang menggelitik perutnya. Hanya rasa ingin menangis dan tertawa ketika ia melihat Taehyung kini bahagia. Tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Senyuman tulus yang selalu membuat Hoseok jatuh, tingkah manja dan imut Taehyung yang membuat diri Hoseok semakin memuja pada Taehyung. Hoseok menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa seperti ini, mengikuti Taehyung dari jauh demi melihat Taehyung tersenyum manis. Hoseok menbenturkan kepalanya yang penuh dengan Taehyung ke tembok diam. Hoseok menangis, berpuluh - puluh kali. Hoseok berdiri, melihat dirinya yang kacau di depan cermin. Rambut hitamnya yang cerah terlihat kusam nan acak - acakan. Mata hoseok yang sipit sekarang menjadi sangat bengkak, wajah Hoseok kusam tak bertenaga. Ia sungguh membenci dirinya yang sekarang. Mana dia yang dulu sebelum Taehyung datang? Mana sosok gila dari jiwa Hoseok sebelu ia datang? Mana sosok penghibur yang selalu melekat pada diri Hoseok? Sungguh Hoseok benci keadaan ini. Hoseok menuju kamar mandi mencuci wajah tampannya. Melihat sekali lagi wajahnya yang lumayan segar setelah membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Menenangkan bagi Hoseok. Ia menghela nafas panjang, membuangnya secara kasar. Hoseok melakuksnnya berkali - kali. Setelah dirasa dirinya tenang. Hoseok tersenyum menghadap kaca. Ia tak bisa terus seperti ini. Hoseok harus bangkit. Hoseok harus melangkah menjadi yang lebih baik. Hoseok pun dengan segala tekad bulatnya kini. Hoseok akan melupakan Taehyung, membiarkannya mengalir secara diam seperti air yang mengalir. Sekali lagi, bukan karena Hoseok tak mencintai Taehyung... Hanya saja... Hoseok jatuh terlalu dalam kepada sosok Taehyung. Hoseok hanya terlalu mencintai Taehyung dengan hati yang ia punya. Hoseok menyatakan, mulai sekarang ia akan benar - benar melupakan Taehyung dan melangkah menjadikan Taehyung pengalaman indah yang pernah ia miliki walaupun hanya singkat.

 **Hoseok love for Taehyung, is over for now...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **review please**


End file.
